1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally related to information handling systems, and more particular to a data storage assembly that is front or top loaded into a rack server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Standardization of dimensions of rack servers fosters design and manufacturing economies for information technology (IT) components that are part of an IHS. Rack assemblies, such as those based on a nineteen (19) inch frame size in lateral width, have a lateral dimension defined to handle full-width server sleds containing IT gear for computing and/or storage. However, shallower depth rack server chassis may be required to accommodate situations where physical space is extremely constrained. Some examples include the military where servers are installed in vehicles. Another example is telecommunication applications where rack rooms can be extremely small. However, the functionality of a rack server tends to require a number of components that are difficult to fit into a single product. Thus, the end-to-end component stack up of PCIe (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express) adapters, memory, central processing unit (CPU), fans, backplane, and hard disk drive (HDD)/HDD carrier exceeds the allowable 20″ in depth. Isolation/vibration damping requirements can increase a depth requirement, further complicating any efforts to reduce the depth of a rack server.